


Don't Stop.

by imaginativefantasties



Series: 5SOS Imagines/OneShots. [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties





	Don't Stop.

I watched the TV, my eyes fixated not looking away, not even for a second. I was breathing deeply, watching my boyfriend, and his mates swoon into the building on fire, saving as many as possible. 

I watched Ashton, run out from the building in his blue and red suit, with a child in his arms, bringing the child to his mother. And then he ran back into the building, it scared me so much.

I mean, I was so proud of him, he was saving people, along with Luke, Michael and Calum. But at the same time, it stopped my heart every time he was in danger or doing something dangerous, like running into a building which was on fire, and could possibly crash to the ground at any second. 

The firemen were hosing the building trying to stop the manic fire, whilst the four colourful boys run in and out of the building with people. Suddenly the boys ran out, smiles on their faces. 

"That's everyone!" Luke, or Dr.Fluke told the firemen, smiling, and wiping his brow. "Thanks boys! You've once helped us again!" The firemen said, not looking away from their water hitting the building. 

And then, the boys were gone, and the cameras were moving around stupidly fast, trying to see where the four un-known superheroes had gone.

~#~#~#~

I let out a long breath when I heard the door open and close, and Ashton's sweet voice call out my name. He sounded like he was in pain though... I rushed to the front door, seeing Ashton in his normal clothes, and his face  covered in a painful expression. 

"Ash?" I say, walking closer to him. "What happened? I watched the whole thing live! I didn't see you get hurt!" I started to panic. Ashton chuckled and then winced. 

"(Y/N) I didn't show my pain on camera, because you would panic, I've only burnt my back" He says, putting an arm around me. 

"Help me?" He whimpered, I nodded and tried my best to keep his weight up on me, and we walked to the bathroom. We had quite a big bath, so I stripped Ashton and helped him to lay on his stomach in the bath tub. I moved the shower head so it was above his back, the burn wasn't anything major, but it was enough to hurt. 

I turned the shower head on, and cold water started spraying out onto Ashton's back. I heard him sigh in content. "Feel better?" I asked. 

"Slightly" He answered, I smiled and sat on the floor next to the tub, I reached in and placed my hand on his head, and I gently stroked his curly hair.

"I'm sorry" Ashton mumbles, I look at him oddly. "Why?" 

"Because I'm always getting hurt, and you're always the one to look after me, because no one knows I'm Smash, so we can't go to a hospital, and you get stuck with helping me" He explains, making me frown. 

"Ashton, I love you, it's your job to save people, and along the way you're going to hurt yourself, you're a superhero, what else did you expect, I don't mind helping you, in fact it makes me happy to know I am helping you, I like making you feel good, okay?" I say, he nods. 

"I love you too" He adds, making me smile. 

 

Once 15 minutes were up, I told Ashton to stay, so I could go find some cling film. I found it and brought it into the bathroom, I helped Ashton get out from the bath, and he stood there for me, lifted his arms as much as he could, so I could wrap the cling film around his back and torso. I made sure it was all covered, and then I smiled. 

"All done, would you like a painkiller?" I asked, not knowing if he was still in major pain. He shook his head. "I want to go to bed"

I nodded and helped him into our bedroom, Ashton laid on his stomach on the bed, facing the TV, I smiled and copied, turning on the TV to some film.

I kissed Ashton's cheek, smiling. "You did so well today, I'm proud of you" 

"Thank you, I love you" He whispers. I smile and reply smirking "I love you too Smash" 

 


End file.
